A typical set-top box is a device that processes analog and/or digital information bearing media content. Set-top boxes (STB) may act as a gateway between a television or PC and a telephone, satellite, terrestrial or cable feed (incoming/outgoing signal.) The STB may receive encoded and/or compressed digital signals from the signal source such as satellite, TV station, cable network, a telephone company, for example, and decodes and/or decompresses those signals, converting them into analog signals displayable on a television. The STB accepts commands from the user (often via use of handheld remote control, keypad, voice recognition unit or keyboard) and transmits these commands back to the network operator.
The implementation of fee-based video broadcasting requires a conventional conditional access (CA) system to prevent non-subscribers and unauthorized users from receiving signal broadcasts. Cryptography algorithms may be utilized, for example, in content protection in digital set-top box systems and in other systems utilized in fee-based video broadcasting. Security keys may, therefore, play a significant part in the encryption and/or decryption process initiated by a cryptography algorithm. For each cryptography algorithm used in a fee-based video broadcasting system, there may be a set of associated security keys that may be needed by the algorithm.
In an increasingly security conscious world, protecting access to information and/or to systems from unwanted discovery and/or corruption is a major issue for both consumers and businesses. Many consumer or business systems may be vulnerable to unwanted access when the level of security provided within the system is not sufficient for providing the appropriate protection. In this regard, consumer systems, such as multimedia systems, for example, may require the use of integrated architectures that enable security management mechanisms for defining and administering user rights or privileges in order to provide the necessary protection from unwanted access. An example of a multimedia system that may be accessed by many different users may be a set-top box where manufacturers, vendors, operators, and/or home users may have an interest in accessing or restricting at least some limited functionality of the system.
The firmware of the security processor used to control the set-top box security functions may require occasional updating. This can pose a problem in instances where an issue occurs during the download, since the software may be critical to the operation of the set-top box. For example, in instances where the software is corrupted during download, the set-top box may be rendered inoperative. As a result, a technician may have to be dispatched to the location of the STB in order to fix the problem. This can be time consuming and costly.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.